


Sensory Details

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Series: Friday Smutatucular [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne loves the details of her lovers....okay this is just a fluffy bit of smut, what more do you need on a Friday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Details

Her fingers laced through his thick hair, made silky by the pomade he wore religiously. Gathering details like that was her favorite thing about taking on different lovers. Even when the basic physicality wasn’t that different, discovering a texture, a scent, a sound from them made it all unique and different. 

She had often wondered what it would be about Jack that would stick with her. His voice, that sent currents straight to her nipples when he dropped it an octave, sang, or was humming into her most intimate flesh was a strong contender. The deliciously manly scent of shaving soap and whiskey that lingered on his jaw. She doubted she could ever smell that combination without immediately thinking very warm thoughts about Jack.

Then there was the feel of the muscles of his thighs as she held onto them riding his cock. She had bedded plenty of athletes, so it wasn’t just the muscles that were memorable. Something about those strong thighs of his just felt secure. It was hard to articulate, even to herself and her attempt to talk to Mac about it was a disaster. Mac herself had had her fair share of athletic women, and discussing anatomy like that she had a greater tolerance than some of Phryne’s more colorful details. But, in this case, knowing full well who those thighs were attached to made Mac spill her whiskey. A point for which she accused Phryne for bring shame upon her clan.

So, in this moment, with his face buried between her own thighs it struck her as interesting that the feel of his hair against her fingertips would feel so intimate. So, erotic. And then, he glanced up at her and she lost herself in the mystery that was his eyes. And then, it was at that point that conscious thought evaporated and she lost herself in the feel of his hair, the spearing of his tongue, the scent of her own arousal, and the sound of a woman crying out in pleasure. 

Jack Robinson proved to be far more than one or two quirky details. He was a symphony of elements. One capable of making her heart race even years later. 


End file.
